houshinengifandomcom-20200215-history
Taikoubou
Taikoubou 「''太公望, Tai Gong Wang, Kyou Shiga, Jiang Ziya''」 is the main protagonist of the Houshin Engi anime and manga series and is a Doushi from Kun Lun. He is the sole disciple of Genshitenson, one of the Three Great Sennin. Appearance Taikoubou has short dark brown hair and blue eyes in the manga, and black hair and green eyes in the anime. He wears a piece of cloth on his head that covers most of his hair, and is shaped like a pair of rabbit ears. He also wears a deep blue shoulder and chest pad that opens at the front. Beneath that is a body-length yellow/orange shirt and baggy white pants. He wears large orange gloves and long, dark blue pointed shoes. Personality Taikoubou is cheerful and friendly to all people, but is also cunning and mischievous with a light-hearted personality. He's lazy and often tries to find the easiest way to end things without anyone getting hurt. And if circumstances make it so that someone is inevitably hurt or injured, he would have preferred that the person be himself. He's very loyal and values his friends and family above all else. He's very kind, and often makes decisions based on his heart and emotions than logic; such is the case with the Two Princes of the Yin. He regrets any action he takes when it results in people being hurt or killed, but he also understands that such losses cannot be avoided. He loves eating peaches, and often prefers to use the special peaches to make him drunk in order to end a fight. He values the simple things in life; eat (peaches), sleep, and (due to his childhood upbringing) sheep as well. Above those priorities though, he values friends and family. Lastly, Taikoubou is also very sensitive and conservative. He never burdens his friends with his own worries or pain. He prefers to cry on his own undisturbed and doesn't showcase his grief (from losing people) outwardly. He doesn't 'bury' the pain exactly, but he prefers to keep it under wraps. Above all else, Taikoubou is strong at heart. He can get disappointing, and hurt, but he always makes the best of whatever situation he finds himself in and strive to make things better. He has a fighter's spirit; if not in body, in the heart. Background Taikoubou's original name was Ryobou . He was the son of the Kyou chief and he lived in the human world until he was 12. When he was 12, the Empress Dakki decided that the Emperor be buried with 1000 the normal amount, so the people wouldn't revolt after she had captured them from other tribes because no one would care. Most of these were Kyou and almost everyone, including Ryobou's family, were captured and killed. At that moment, the head of Kun Lun Mountains Genshi Tenson approached him and offered to train him to become a Sennin. Ryobou accepted and began training immediately. Plot After 60 years of training, Taikoubou began slacking off so that he could be sent to the human world. He was then given leadership of the Houshin Project and sent into the human world to carry it out. To help him with the job he was given the paopei Dashinben and the Reiju Supushan. He immediately targeted Dakki, but was captured and almost killed through the use of the Taibon. He was saved by Kō Hiko and set out to make more allies. After meeting the paopie human Nataku, the genius Youzen, the bandit Raishinshi and the princes of Yin, Taikōubōu began to realize that humans such as King Chuuoh and the princes were on the Houshin List and that people that weren't on the list were being sealed such as the former first queen. He reported back to Genshi Tenson, who explained the true purpose of the Houshin Project. He then came back to the human world and became allies with the Seihakuko Ki Shō. Taikōubōu was made the Gunshi of Seiki and began the war against Yin after Ki Shō's death. Trivia *Taikoubou is left-handed. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sennin World Category:Kun Lun Mountain Category:Doushi Category:Seiki Category:Zhou